The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to an apparatus and method for defining and managing virtual discussion threads in a generic synchronous conferencing system.
Synchronous conferencing is a term used in science, in particular in computer mediated communication, collaboration and learning, to describe text chat technologies. Today, it is also extended to describe audio/video conferencing or instant messaging systems, given they provide a text-based multiple user chat function. The word synchronous in this case describes how chat is perceived by humans. That is, the chat happens before one's eyes with messages appearing in chronological order and with each message potentially being a response to the message before it.
In a chat system, every chat entry (CE) is queued into the chat window and the understanding of current conversation is possibly by identifying a participating user's nickname (nick), user name, screen name, or alias. A chat participant reads posted messages and sends answers in a conversational manner.
The overall discussion may be as difficult as there are users participating in the chat. With many participants, the message list may scroll down very quickly, thus making it difficult to identify and read all useful messages or to answer in a reasonable time in order to be understood by the other participants.
In face-to-face interactions, several factors dictate group size for casual conversation. For instance, people are comfortable with a particular range of volume, gestures, and interpersonal distance when participating in a conversation. Therefore, when many people get together, such as at a party or intermission, the large group of people separate into smaller groups. For example, during a party with fifty guests, there may be several groups of two, three, or four people talking at any given time. The dynamics of interpersonal conversation dictate that the larger group segments into several smaller conversations.
Similarly, in synchronous conferencing, the dynamics of interpersonal communication and relationships, as well as the limitations of the technology, naturally divide the large group into smaller conversations. In a chat with a potentially large number of participants, these conversations may become very difficult to follow.